iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
498 BC
[[ስዕል:498B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 110: 498 BC. Previous map: 521 BC. Next map: 473 BC (Maps Index)]] 498 BC - PERSIAN-GETAE WAR MAIN EVENTS 520-516 BC - Zerubabel rebuilds Jerusalem Temple In Darius' third year, 520 BC, as he defeated the rebel Petubastis II in Egypt, the Jews led by Zerubbabel were able to begin work on rebuilding the Temple of the Lord in Jerusalem where it had stood from 964 to 586 BC, and now in the Persian satrapy of Eber-Nahar. This second Temple was completed in 516 BC, and would remain in Jerusalem until AD 70. Darius went on to campaign in the Indus Valley, in 515 BC even taking Taxila, the university town already associated with Buddha, who was still active at this time. 517 BC - Spartans control sea In 517 BC, the title of Thalassocracy passed from Samos to Sparta, who held it only two years, then in 515 BC in passed to the Naxians, and again in 505 BC to Eretria, all of these being states in Greece. Although Hispania was no longer included, there was probably some other territory or fiefdom, perhaps the Bosphorus or Dardanelles, that went along with the title. In 516 BC, the Carthaginian general Maherbal with a fresh invasion of settlers seized their vassal Tartessos, which was being unruly under Baucius or Baucinus. In Carthage, Hamilcar I succeeded his brother Hasdrubal I by election in 510 BC. In 498 BC, the both of them, who were sons of Mago I, became the governors of Tartessos as well, when it again had to be reconquered, but Hasdrubal was then slain later that year in Sardinia. 513-512 BC - Darius invades Getae-Scythia In 513 BC, Darius the Great of Persia went to war with the Getae and Scythians. According to Aventinus, this was over the hand of princess Regerei, the daughter of Landein, king of Swabia, Getae and Scythia after Brenner II. Landein is the ruler whom Jordanes calls Antyrus, Magnus calls Anthinus, and whom the Greek historians call Idanthyrsus, a nephew or relative of Anarcharsis, the Scythian philosopher who helped Solon draft the Athenian Constitution in 594 BC. It is also remotely possible that this Landein or Anthinus also corresponds with Rantanaiz of Aurata, which might even make him a Jewish king of Swabia, Getica, Scythia, and Aurata. Another mysterious contemporary of Anthinus, named Antenor, is mentioned in multiple accounts, but Magnus implies that Antenor is different from Anthinus, stating that Antenor was killed while fighting in the Persian army of Darius' successor Xerxes (486-465). He further states that Antenor was king of the "Franks", and father of Marcomir. French histories also mention Antenor as a descendant of Gethilanor of Pannonia who did not reign, but whose son Marcomir would later (440 BC) found a new dynasty in Sicambria. Some mediaeval versions start their account with this Antenor, making him a Trojan descendant who took his people, the Sicambri, from 'Pannonia', said there to be located on the sea of Azov, to the Rhine, but this account seems to be corrupted somewhat. After crossing the Bosphorus on a bridge of boats, the Persian army secured the vassalage of Macedon, still under Amyntas I, and Thrace, then they marched along the Black Sea coast through Moesia, Getica, and Cimmeria as far as the Volga. The Scythians' scorched earth tactics prevented Darius from winning any victory, or annexing much territory, still largely uncultivated. The Persians did manage to seize the satrapy of Colchis from Scythia, however. Meanwhile, Ionia rose up in revolt against Darius from 499 to 493 BC, while Alexander I succeeded Amyntas I as Persian vassal in Macedon in 498 BC. 509 BC - Roman Republic Lucius Tarquinius Superbus had succeeded Servius Tullus in 535 BC and fought several campaigns against neighbors. In 509 BC, when Lucretia, a Roman noble wife, had killed herself after being raped by Tarquin's son prince Sextus, the Romans, weary of such droit de seigneur and other abuses, rose up and exiled the tyrant, declaring a Republic. Rome also concluded its first treaty with Hamilcar I of Carthage in that year. Tarquin made several failed attempts to retake his kingdom, until his death in 495 BC. Around this time, the Romans developed the first candles dipped in tallow, a concept that spread as far as China by 210 BC, alongside the oil lamp already in use throughout the world. In Britannia, Gurfiu continued his reign, while in Eriu, Dui Ladrach, who had already helped bring down three high kings, in 512 BC overthrew his former accomplice Airgetmar, with help this time from Lugaid Laigdech, son of Eochu Fiadmuine. Lugaid likewise turned on Dui and overthrew him in 502 BC, taking the high kingship himself. 498 BC - West Fannaw becomes Aurata In 498 BC, Almantan of Fannaw (Pannonia) was said to be succeeded by his sons, Rantanaiz in the west, now called Aurata, and Halman in Pannonia proper. As mentioned above, the similarity of the name Rantanaiz, called a Jewish herzog, with the names Landein, Anthinus, Idanthyrsus, and Antyrus leaves open the possibility that this is another manifestation of the same ruler. Landein is said to have had sons Antar and Rogar who succeeded him, while Rantanaiz was followed in Aurata by his daughter Lenna and her husband Rettan of Pannonia in 441 BC. Antenor of Pannonia's ancestor or father is also called Almadion, which resembles Almantan, father of Rantanaiz, adding to the confusion. After Koenman, the names of Zeck, Ber, and Breitmar, are given as the kings of neighboring Boigeria during the reigns of Landein, Antar and Rogar in Swabia. Gallia and Iberia would no longer be ruled from Boigeria by 490 BC, however, when the king Siward is attested in Gallia.